Pretty Country Wiki:Rules
This page contains the editing and general usage policy for Pretty Country Wiki. Keep in mind, however, if there is behavior most users find unacceptable and it is not listed here, that does not give users the right to continue expressing misconduct. Article style #Please write everything in proper grammar so they are understandable! In case of a now-defunct Pretty Country media, it must be in all past tense. #Do not use the word "can not" as a complete form of "can't". Replace "cannot" with "cannot". #Both British and American spelling of words are allowed on this wiki. The former is preferable for editing European characters, while the latter is obviously preferable for editing American characters. #Do not capitalize the personality of a character! #Usernames and proper nouns should always be capitalized. #Do not link to articles more than once in the same paragraph! #Make sure to use the correct pronoun of the Character's gender. #When using pronouns to refer to the player, use "He/she" (He or she) or simply the gender indeterminate "they". Using only one gender (male or female) to refer to the player is restricted to certain case such as confession with a marriage candidate. See this page on Story of World wiki for example. Spam and Vandalism Vandalism is the insertion of inappropriate, seemingly random, or deliberately incorrect information into pages, while spam involves the posting of promotional material encouraging users to visit another web address (often unrelated to Pretty Country series). Both are prohibited and will result in action from Pretty Country staff to remove the material and issue a warning and potential block depending on the severity of the offense. Persistent vandalism and spamming can be blocked indefinitely, including their IP. If spam or vandalism is found in an article, simply remove it from the page or revert the edit! Do not attempt to address the user in edit summaries as it provides the user desired attention! For an entire spam/vandalism page, mark it with the Delete template at the top of the page. If the content of the revision or edit summary is inappropriate, please contact an active Admin to hide the revision or edit summary. Images All images must be related to Pretty Country. Any unrelated images added to articles will be removed/deleted. Unrelated images may be added to your user pages for decoration. Fan art must never be used on articles. Use only fan art on your user pages or community areas such as forums or blog posts! Do not use other user's fan art from other sites without their permission! *If you are the owner of any fan art used on this wiki, you may file a complaint to the admins to have it removed! *Do not upload any personal images, regardless anywhere on the wiki! *If the fan art is not used on any page after 5 days, the image will be deleted with the reason being "unknown purpose & no allocation of image". Lyrics *All lyrics can only be in the following languages: Japanese (because it is the original) and English (because it is useful for some users who cannot read Japanese text). Other languages are not allowed in the lyrics section of songs due to copyright infringement. Only tabbers are allowed for switching lyrics to different languages. *Color coding can only be applied to songs with two or more singers. *The colors for each Character are already pre-set, and you are NOT allowed to create a color of your own choice.